Rewrite
by StormageddonDarkLordOfAl
Summary: When old tributes are brought back to fight again, they bring back old memories with them. Cato returns, but this time it's not only victory in the Hunger Games he's after. Peeta/Cato SLASH. Rated M for language and eventual sexy times.
1. Even In Death They Can Not Escape

**So this is both my first Hunger Games story, and just my first story in general. So please dont bash me too hard. Now constructive criticism, I'm all up for. Also, I apologize for the shortness of the first chapter. I'm not really sure what I'm doing, to be honest. Anyways, enjoy and review if you'd like. I'd appreciate it a lot.**

**Oh, and I don't own the hunger games. If I did, Cato and Peeta and Gale would have all been in a love triangle for three books. Just sayin'.**

* * *

"Good day to you all," The amplified voice boomed through the stadium, ensuring every one of the occupants could hear the elderly, gray-haired man who stood above them. "Today, I am here to announce the much anticipated details of the 75th Hunger Games. Every year, we host these games to remind the districts that their might was nothing compared to that of the Capitol in the war that they started all those years ago. This Quarter Quell will involve..." It seemed that everyone in the stadium took in a breath in perfect sync. In the districts also, everyone stared at the screens projecting the president with a nervous worry. "...former tributes who were killed in the games." There was silence greeting this statement. From capital citizen to district 12 miner, everyone was at loss for words. "To remind the rebels that even in death they can not escape the wrath of the Capitol. Let the 75th Hunger Games reaping begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor," Without a further glance, he turned and exited the stadium to the sound of silence.

As soon as President Snow had left, the chatter began. A wave of noise descended as everyone in the Capitol began discussing this newest development. Former tributes who died? Was that even possible? Everyone exited the large dome to turn to their Capitol lives, but outside of the grand city that was the center of Paneam, a confusing mixture of joy and sorrow was circulating the districts. For many in districts 1 and 2, there was disappointment. There would be no chance to gain any glory this year for the young men and women who had been training for ages to enter the arena. In all the other districts, there was a guilty sense of relief amongst families. No young children would be sent to die. No families torn apart now. But, those who had lost children before wore only horrified looks upon their faces. They might have to go through it all again, watching their children be slaughtered all over, as if the first time wasn't torment enough. Many were given sympathetic pats on the back by families as everyone dispersed. The reaping wasn't until tomorrow. It was then they'd find which poor souls would be forced to relive the nightmare that was the Hunger Games.

O.o.O

Peeta Mellark steadily walked back to his home in the Victors Housing. It had now been a year since he and Katniss had emerged victorious together. Only several months since they had completed the Victors tour of the districts, as was required from them. They still held up the facade that they were in love, a fact that Peeta loathed. He had loved katniss once, but she had played him. Sure, it was to win the games and save his life, and he saw the necessity of it, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a bit bitter. Furthermore, she kept giving him mixed feelings. Sometimes, she really seemed to love him, other times she was too busy with gale to give him the time of day. But, if he didn't keep up the idea that he and her were together, the president would kill his family. And hers. And gale. And both of them. As much as he may resent Gale, the baker didn't want him dead. He seemed like a decent guy, and if circumstances had been different they might have even been friends. Peeta wasnt sure about a lot of things in his life right now, but there were three he was very clear about. First, he still had feelings for katniss. Second, he was sure she felt something for him. And third, his life was messed up.

As Peeta came to his residence, Katniss walked over. "Hey, Peeta!" She called out as she approached. He turned at her voice, giving her a nod in reply. "So...old tributes, huh," she said, looking at him squarely. Peeta knew who she was thinking of. All the people from the last games. Rue in particular was one who he had no doubt Katniss was remembering right now. _She's probably torn,_ Peeta thought to himself. _I bet she'd love to see Rue again, but wouldn't want her to have to relive the whole ordeal. Nobody should have to do that. The first time is bad enough,_ As he came out of his thoughts, he noticed Katniss staring at him.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about...you know..." he trailed off, and Katniss nodded at him.

"Yeah, I do. I was too," She said softly, before nodding at him. Peeta returned the gesture, and they both went to their respective homes. That night, Peeta's dreams were haunted with the dead tributes of the last games. Glimmer, Rue, Foxface, Thresh. All of them, even those whose names he never learned. Especially Cato, the monster from district 2. That untamed beast who was personally responsible for both Peeta's prosthetic limb and a large number of the deaths in the previous game. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. I've Done This Before, Remember?

**To everyone who read and reviewed my story. I'll admit I wasn't expecting much, so I'm glad some of you liked it. I kinda went on a late night fire since a couple reviews seems to put me in the writing rage. I guess I should do should do shoutouts now now huh (since everyone else seems to do them)**

**Anbeedomo: thank you for your kind review! I'm glad you found it interesting.**

**When boredom takes over: thank you very much! I'm pleased you could understand it. Upon review of the chapter, I was thinking to myself "WTF is this stuff" but hey, if someone likes it that's good enough for me. I'll try and update as frequently as I can. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**MessengerSuitsUp: thanks! Well, here's more.**

**As always, I don't own the hunger games. It sucks, but I don't. This is only for fun/improvement on my writing, all rights go to their respective holders, ect. Ect. Ect.**

**Reviews are appriciated, naturally. Critique too. Please don't hate though. :/**

* * *

The next day Peeta got up bright and early. It was the day off the reaping, but one unlike any other. There would be no tearing children from their crying mothers today, only old sorrows being brought back like old wounds that begin to bleed.

The baker slipped his arms into the long-sleeved shirt, folding down the collar. Despite the unique nature of this reaping, everyone still had to conform to the general rules. This included dress. Quickly putting on a gray pair of slacks, Peeta went down to the kitchen and idly munched on a piece of toast. _I could end up as mentor for whoever is drawn today_ He thought to himself. The thought overwhelmed him and he discarded the remains of the toast with a grimace. It as all too much. "Showtime" he muttered, stepping outside and walked off in the direction of the square.

"...and may the odds be ever in your favor," The token phrase rolled off of the lips of Effie Trinket like honey, sickeningly sweet for the nature of the occasion. Her sky blue hair wig wobbled lightly as she walked towards a large bowl. Peeta looked to his left, where Katniss and Haymitch were seated. The three of them were all on the stage, being past victors. Katniss' eyes were accented with the dark rings that came with a lack of sleep.

_She must have been up all night. _Peeta thought to himself. Haymitch was swaying slightly, characteristically drunk. Suddenly, with a loud crash, Haymitch fell out of his chair onto the wooden stage, snoring loudly. Peeta couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Some things never changed.

"he-hem" Effie cleared her throat loudly, bringing the attention back to her. Continuing as if there had been no disturbance, she put her hand in the bowl and drew two names. This years bowl of names was significantly smaller then usual. That came as no surprise to anyone. "Ladies first, of course," she said sweetly. "...Grace Conner!" A silence fell over the crowd as everyone looked around as if expecting Grace to appear in a puff of smoke.

They were pretty close. From behind the stage, two peacekeepers entered with a young girl suspended between them. She had long auburn hair, the color of dark maple leaves in the fall. About 5' 6, she had a clouded look to her eyes as if having been drawn from a very long sleep suddenly. Peeta bit his lower lip softly, immensely heartbroken by the sight before him. She might have been beautiful once, but no longer. Her hair was ragged, full of split ends and knots. Her skin had a slightly grayish tone that just repulsed Peeta on an instinctual level. He had to suppress the urge to just jump off the stage and run. This was wrong.

A scream broke the silence. Peeta turned his gaze to the audience. He recognized the voice, and quickly matched the face to it in the throng of people. It was. Grace's mother. He remembered her, how distraught she had been when grace had been reaped. Peeta had only been 11 then, but it wasn't something he could forget. Grace had been an only child. And now, the poor woman out there was forced to see her daughter like this. Soon, she would be forced to watch her die all over again.

Peeta looked over at Katniss. They exchanged bitter looks. This was messed up, on so many levels. They both agreed on that without a doubt. The poor girl on Peeta's right had now been sat down on a wooden chair, gazing blankly out to the crowd. Unseeing._ Hollow_Peeta thought to himself with a grimace. _Thats it. She's hollow. There's nothing there._ He shook his head bitterly from side to side, but only slightly. This was publicized nationally. Best not stir up trouble.

"And now, for the sir!" Effie said, but her voice lacked some of that squeak. Even she had been put off by the girl. _She's shaking. _Peeta observed. And indeed, Effie's hands were visibly jittery, but she continued. "...Kain Hawthorne..." she said softly, before blinking twice. "Kain Hawthorne!" she repeated, this time with her usual Effie-ism. To Peeta's left, Katniss let out a small choked gasp and he knew why. That last name was sickeningly familiar. Hawthorne..._Gale _Peeta's eyes gazed across the crowd, searching out the large form of Gale Hawthorne. He found the boy, pale and shocked.

Like Grace before, two peacekeepers came up, holding the arms of a young man. He looked to be 17, by Peeta's guess, but one more fact was far more apparent. The similarity to Gale was striking. Same hair, same eyes, same jawline, bulky figure, lips. To a stranger, one might even mistake him for Katniss's closest friend. _Katniss!_ Peeta turned quickly to look at her. She was just as pale as Gale, and her mouth was stuck open in a small "o". This was just too much. The Capitol had gone too far this time.

Kain, unlike his female counterpart Grace, seemed lively enough. He pulled himself out of the peacekeeper's hold with a grunt, stomping his way across the stage. He grabbed the chair, spun it around so the back was facing the crowd, and swung his legs around it so his chest was against the wooden support. He leered out at everyone, daring them to say anything about it. Nobody did.

"Well, let's have a round of applause for our Tributes from District 12!" Effie said in a voice so obviously forced that a few people raised there eyebrows at her. Nobody cheered. Nobody clapped or whooped or shouted. They only stared, silently, at the two before them before, in a nostalgic repeat of last year, touched their fingers to their hands and held them out to the two tributes.

O.o.O

A few hours later, Peeta was on a train speeding towards the Capitol. Across from him was Kain, while Katniss was sharing a seat with Peeta. The girl, Grace, was in the booth across the car from them, gazing out the window in silence. Haymitch was nowhere to be seen. _Probably boozing it up. _Peeta thought to himself with a certain degree of resentment. Though he'd never turn to alcohol, he was occasionally jealous of Haymitch's escape. But now wasn't the time for that. He gazed across at the boy from him.

"So...Kain, was it?" Peeta asked. He received a gruff nod in reply. "I have to ask...how are you related to Gale?"

"He's my little cousin," Kain replied. "Well, he used to be anyways. I guess he's older then me now, huh," he laughed bitterly. "You don't age when you're dead,"

Katniss, ignoring the last part, jumped strait into her role. "So we're your mentors," she said. "We're here to help you out in whatever way we can,"

Kain laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant one. "I know hun. I've done this before, remember? I don't need any advice,"

"Unsuccessfully though..." All three of them turned to stare at Grace, who hadn't left her position.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kain growled, hand tightening around the wooden table.

"Exactly what I said. You lost. You died. They won. Try listening to them,"

"Fuck you!'" Kain shouted, hand tightening even more. With a loud cracking sound, he slammed his fist into the wood and a large fissure appeared in the table.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" All four of the group turned to stare at Effie. Peeta hadn't even noticed she was there. With a tut, she returned to her magazine, but Peeta knew she was watching them in case they brought any more harm to the wood.

"I'm going to my room," Kain muttered, getting out of his seat and storming off. Peeta and Katniss watched him go. They exchanged a brief look, agreeing to leave him be. He sighed. Getting up and walking out of the car. He needed a break.

_This cant be easy. _Peeta thought, holding the bridge of his nose between his right thumb and forefinger._It never is. But this is worse. They died, and now they have to fight again. _He sighed, beforegetting up. "I need a break," he mumbled, before walking off.

O.o.O

About 30 minutes later, Peeta was in the food cart of the train, clicking through the channels on the television mounted above. There was a channel for each district, reviewing the tributes who had been brought back for the games. He recognized a few so far from districts 7-3 and clicked over to district 2. The girl's face was what greeted him immediately, but he had never seen it before. _No Clove then_ he thought with relief, still remembering the deadly knife thrower from last year. Then, they turned to the boy tribute and Peeta's breath stopped. Cato. _...shit_ He thought to himself. Cato was back, looking as bloodthirsty and aggressive as ever. _Why did it have to be him._


	3. Why Can't Anything Ever Be Simple?

**First off, to everyone who has followed, reviewed, or favorited my story, thank you very much. It makes me glad that you enjoy it and are interested. I don't have that high expectations for how popular this story will be, since I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm glad it's going well though.**

**Now, for the shoutouts!**

**MangoMagic: Thanks for the review! I have a faint idea how its going to work out, but it's still not definite. But be sure that there will be lots of challenges for the two.**

**LoneWolfie: To be honest, I'm surprised so many more people haven't done this already. :\ It just seemed like a cool idea to me, especially since they took all the bodies in the games. So there'll be no problem if you do. In fact, I'd like to read it if you ever do get around to writing it!**

**TylerStories: YES HE IS! And he's bringing a storm of problems with him. I'm glad you like it, and I hope not to disappoint!**

**Rolyn: Thanks for the kind review! I imagine it'll be a long road for the two, but I'll put in lots of turns and surprises. I'll try and update as often as possible, and I'm glad you like it.**

**Yodel: I will. Thanks for the support!**

**and...to the random guest who reviewed, thank you very much for taking the time. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**And now...enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Peeta stared at the screen for a few minutes longer, enthralled with the image projected on its surface. _He looks the same. _Peeta frowned as the news crew started conducting an interview with Cato. _But before he was torn to pieces. He looks the exact same as he did when I first met him. Even down to that arrogant smirk, the bastard. _The baker grumbled to himself and got out of his chair. He clicked the screen off, tossing the remote onto the counter before he exited the compartment. Katniss would want to know of this update as soon as possible.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Katniss shouted, earning some sideways looks from various train employees.

"Jeez Katniss, keep it down will ya?" Peeta grumbled, comically rubbing his right ear. "They brought Cato back. It sucks. But making me deaf won't help in the slightest,"

"Sorry, sorry," she muttered, but folded her arms with a pout. "But he's the one guy I didn't want back...well, him and that cannibal. That guy just must freaky,". Peeta murmured his agreement, waiting for the question he knew was coming. He wasn't disappointed. "...Rue?"

"I didn't see district 11. Sorry," Peeta said. Katniss only nodded. He could tell she was disappointed he hadn't checked, but the thought hadn't occurred to him then. _Damnit, now I feel guilty. _The baker shuffled his feet, looking around for anything to distract before he decided to just sit down again. The plush upholstery greeted him as he settled down, Katniss joining him a few seconds later.

"So...what are we going to tell them?" Katniss folded her hands together, looking right at Peeta.

"What else is there to say? He's a big brute with a hell of a body," Peeta hadn't noticed his phrasing until Katniss raised an eyebrow, looking at him oddly. "What?!"

"...nothing. Never mind," She gave him another brief look before checking the clock. "Well, we're almost there. I'll go see if Haymitch is fit for public appearance. Go check on Kain and Grace, will you?" Without waiting for a reply, she got up and walked out of the car, leaving Peeta to go and check on their charges.

O.o.O

The train came to a halt with a screech, leaving the occupants to exit onto the platform. Kain and Grace were standing near the door, waiting for Effie to exit and make the way for them. Already, they could all hear the noise of the awaiting crowd outside. Peeta and Katniss exchanged a glance. This was all too familiar to the pair of them. Peeta felt a hand on his shoulder, and felt Haymitch crouch down between them, the smell of alcohol only light now.

"You two need to focus. They need you to be alert and in top-shape. Just remember, it's not your turn anymore," He gave them both a light pat, before the door slid open.

_You've got to give them credit, _Peeta thought to himself as Kain and Grace exited. They were already playing their game. Kain had his chin up, giving the crowds all a self-confidant glare. Even without the help of peacekeepers, everyone was moving out of his way. Grace, on the other hand, was playing a more shy, reserved game. Her hair was down and was much better then when she had first been dragged up onto that stage. Now it was glossy and clean. She would give a shy look between the locks once in a while, before quickly hiding back behind the curtain. _They both know what they're doing. Going for the sponsors. _He sighed lightly, remembering this same moment a year ago when he had been in their place. But it wasn't his turn anymore.

Effie's efficiency and quick work got the group through the crowds in good time, but still gave the crowd long enough to get their fill of the two tributes. Peeta blinked when Katniss grabbed his hand, but then remembered the facade they still had to keep up. There was too much on the line for both of them to relax. They were still the star-crossed lovers of District 12 and now back on the public stage.

The group entered the main building and the door slid closed behind them. Kain let out a huge sigh, before looking around sheepishly. "Those reporters are mad. They should just stick them in the arena and give the winner a special story. They'd tear each other apart," Peeta gave a awkward half-laugh at the black humor, but nobody else laughed. Kain snorted, before turning at the sound of footsteps.

"CINNA!" Katniss gave a wide grin and rushed forward to hug her stylist and now fashion-mentor. The man grinned at her, before nodding at Peeta. The young man returned the gesture, before grinning as Portia entered after.

"Hello Portia," he said, walking up to her and embracing the woman.

"Well hello there Peeta. How have you been?" she returned the hug with one of her own, lightly kissing him on the cheek. Peeta's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and the stylist chuckled. "Some things don't change," Peeta grumbled at the teasing and let her go. She now turned to Grace and smiled softly. "Forgive me. I'm Portia, and I'll be your chief stylist,"

"-and I'll be yours," Cinna gave an equally warm smile to Kain, who nodded once in return. "Now, if you'll come this way Mr. Hawthorne," Cinna indicated to the left door. "And Ms. Grace, you will be on the right. We'll get you two ready to dazzle all of Panem,"

With words of thanks, the two tributes went their specific ways. Cinna and Portia exchanged a few words with Haymitch before giving their goodbyes and waking out to their duties. Peeta knew from experience what would happen. First, the teams of stylists would remake the two tributes to near perfection. Then, Cinna and Portia would work some form of fashion magic and hopefully gain support for Grace and Kain.

Effie walked over to the three mentors, a slight frown on her face. "Well, I have some unusual news!" she said, clearly upset about an unscheduled event. "President Snow...would like to see all the mentors in private in 5 minutes. Well, you best go now then!" She quickly corralled the three into the elevator before they had a chance to speak and sent them up with a quick tap of a button.

Peeta looked at Katniss, then Haymitch. "...This can't be good, can it?" he asked, not really needing an answer. Haymitch shook his head, and Katniss sighed. Peeta echoed the noise. "Why can't anything ever be simple for us?"

O.o.O

As Peeta and his fellow District 12 mentors entered the room, others turned to see who was arriving. Peeta recognized a few of the faces there, but not many. Haymitch, on the other hand, seemed to know practically all of them all and immediately delved into the social throng. Every now and then, he would introduce a past victor to Katniss and Peeta, make a few pleasantries, then move on. After 4 or 5 districts, Peeta noticed they were getting closer to the alcohol with every introduction and couldn't help but smile to himself a little bit. Eventually, Haymitch got a glass of wine in his hand and Peeta knew everyone in the room, so both were content. It was this moment that President Snow chose to make his appearance, entering through a side door and walking up to the stage. Everyone rose to their feet at his entrance, though Peeta did so grudgingly. With a wave of his hand, the President indicated they could sit.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you've been called here, so I'll skip the usual formalities. This year, since all our tributes have past experience in the arena, we have decided to grant a very special request of some of them this year. In order to further better their abilities..." Everyone leaned in a bit in anticipation. This was one of the President's very special skills, Peeta decided. Getting everyone to hang on to his words like sugar. "...they will be able to choose their own mentors. From any district. You have no choice in this matter. Good luck," Ignoring the shocked cries of outrage and surprise from the audience in from of him, the President exited promptly and left the mentors to talk hastily.

Peeta turned to his right, looking at Haymitch with alarm. "W-What does this mean?" he asked, deciding to rely on Haymitch's greater experience in matters of the Hunger Games. Haymitch shrugged, wobbling slightly.

"Probably not much really," he murmured. "Most tributes will pick their own district's mentors anyways. But there might be one or two who will shake things up. But you shouldn't worry," he pat Peeta on the shoulder, clearly drunk now. "Nobody'll go after you anyways. Everyone knows you only lived 'cause of Katniss," Peeta growled in reply, quite offended. Of course, it was true, but that didn't mean he was any happier about it.

"Shut up Haymitch, before I take all of your booze away," he replied tartly, before turning his attention to the stage again. Someone else was walking up the steps to the podium.

"Everyone, please be silent," The spokesman said quickly, clearly nervous to be in this room of accomplished killers. "We will now begin the selection. The tributes will come in, and by process of lottery will select their mentors. Each tribute will select one. Each man will select the male, and same with the women," A large glass bowl was brought out, exactly the same as the ones used at the Reapings. "First to select...District 6's female tribute," Out from the door where he had come entered the girl from District 6. She stepped up, named District 6's female mentor, then left.

The process continued through, several tributes selecting their own mentors. Grace came up at one point, and named Katniss. _So far, no nasty surprises,_ Peeta thought contently. _I wonder if Kain will choose me or Haymitch. He should really go with Haymitch. He has more experience really..._ As Peeta was mulling over the thought, he didn't realize who was drawn. It wasn't until the large blond was up onto the stage that the baker noticed. _Its Cato..._ He sighed, still upset that the tribute had been brought back. _He'll definitely go for Brutus. He's too proud to go for anyone not from his district._

Cato went up to the mike, looked out at the crowd, and paused. Peeta looked up at him, and Cato's eyes met his, staring into the blue orbs with an intense leering. Then, he gave Peeta that all too familiar cocky smirk. Peeta, suddenly, knew what he was going to do before he did it. "I choose...Peeta Mellark!" A few shocked murmurs echoed in the silence as Cato exited the stage. Everyone turned to stare at Peeta, whose face was pale and blank. Katniss nudged him with her shoulder, and he jerked back into reality.

"...Peeta..." she murmured as everyone returned to the selection. "What are we going to do?"

Peeta barely noticed as Kain was called and named Haymitch. "I don't know Katniss. I just don't know..."


	4. Muttation Got Your Tongue?

**As always, thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just gave my story a look. It makes me really happy whenever I look at the stats. So thanks again**.

**Now, the shoutouts.**

**Tylerstories: Really? I'm glad you thought it was awesome. I personally was rather worried that it was kinda silly and stupid, so thanks for disagreeing with me.**

**When Boredom Takes Over: Addicted? Oh dear. I'm going to keep feeding your addiction, so now I feel like an enabler. But thank you very much for the kind review. I'm really happy you like it so much!**

**Shadesofeden: Yup. It'll happen eventually. I hope to not disappoint.**

**Yodell: WOAH YES I WILL!**

**Cray-crayperson: Yeah, I guess it is. But I hope the ****_how_**** wont be too obvious. **

**Rolyn: I hope this is enough for you. And if not, then I hope that the future allotment will be enough. I'm not that good at confrontation parts, so please tell me how you think it was.**

**Echo Hellfire: Yeah. It never ceases to surprise me that nobody else has done this already. If they have, then I havent seen it yet. I'm not the kind to give up on a story, so I doubt I'll just stop.**

**Storiestoremember: Thanks for your support. I hope this meets your expectations.**

**I-AmHomo-Romeo: Thank you! Really! I'm glad the twists are interesting. I plan to go very far with Kain, so I certainly hope its freaky. And I'm glad that this whole thing is somewhat original. And that you didnt see it coming. I pride myself on surprises, since thats the kinda thing I like in stories I read myself.**

**As always, I dont own the Hunger Games, this is purely out of fandom, ect.**

**Now...enjoy!**

* * *

It was a few hours later that Katniss and Peeta were in the living room of the 12th floor penthouse. They were still discussing what to do about 'the Cato problem' , as Katniss had dubbed it. Peeta sighed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Let's be honest. Nothing we do can change this. I'll just have to do my job and try and convince Cato to ally with Kain and Grace instead of the Careers," He said, ignoring Katniss's snort. "Maybe they could get into the Careers instead then. I don't know!" The young man growled, slamming his fist against the chairs armrest in frustration.

"Like that's gonna happen," Katniss said bitterly. "That meathead you've got yourself involved with is about as proud as he is thick. There's no way he'd let Grace in. Maybe Kain, but he'd just as easily slaughter him early to remove the threat," She sighed again, running her hand through her long dark hair. "Why the hell did he even pick you anyways?"

"I dunno," Peeta shrugged. "Maybe as some sort of revenge for the two of us beating him? Like you said, he's thick. Who knows what he's thinking," They both chuckled lightly at this before being interrupted by Haymitch's entrance. "Oh, hey Haymitch,"

"What are you doing here?" The man asked gruffly, turning to look at Peeta with something akin to sympathy. "You don't stay here anymore Peeta. You're a District 2 mentor now…you have to live down there now," The thought hadn't occurred to Peeta but now that he thought about, it made complete sense. And he hated it.

"Come on Haymitch!" Katniss said loudly, jumping to the defense of her friend. "You're drunk aren't you? You're being an ass," She got to her feet, but Haymitch leered at her.

"I'm perfectly sober, and completely serious. He's not our ally anymore Katniss. We're on different teams and you and I both know that those District 2 tributes aren't going to ally with us. So we can't have him around listening to our strategy. Otherwise it'd be his duty to tell Cato. Do you want to have Kain and Grace with that big of a disadvantage? All because you can't draw a line between ally and friend?" The cold hard truth of Haymitch's words shut Katniss up effectively, leaving her open mouthed and furious but with nothing to say. "I'm sorry Peeta...really. But you need to leave. Grab your stuff and go,"

Peeta stared into Haymitch's eyes and saw true regret there. He nodded once. "You're right….." he said softly, turning to Katniss. "Hey, I'll catch you around. Once this whole thing is over, we can just get back to our relaxing, boring lives," He managed a grin and got a slight smile in return.

"Alright," she said reluctantly. "Peeta…." She held her hand out to him. "No matter what, we're a team. Nothing they can do will ever change that. Agreed?" She looked straight at him with a burning seriousness that reminded him of their time in the cave together. When they had kissed.

"Agreed," He grabbed her hand, then pulled her into a hug. Katniss blinked with shock, but then wrapped her hands around him. "Tell Kain and Grace that I wish them luck, and that I'm rooting for them, no matter what," She nodded in reply, before letting him go. They both blushed slightly, looking anywhere but each other before Peeta nodded once. "I'll get my stuff then. See you around," He exited the room to his own and gathered up all his objects quickly. He hadn't brought many. A large black duffel in his right hand, Peeta Mellark nodded at them both, then shared a parting hug with Effie before walking to the door of the penthouse. Kain and Grace both came out of their rooms to look at him with mixed eyes. There was some confusion and some anger, though that was mostly from Kain. But most importantly to Peeta, there was regret. They were sad to be his opponents now. Peeta lifted his left hand and gave them a little salute. Grace smiled at him and waved lightly before turning and going back into her room. Kain paused, before returning the gesture. He gave the baker a slightly wonky grin.

"Hey Peeta! Good luck with that brute. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Without waiting, Kain left also. Peeta sighed before opening the door. He was actually starting to like Kain now, and Grace too. Then this. Life just sucked sometimes.

"Good luck guys. I'll see you around," With that, he left the penthouse and went to the elevator, which opened with a small 'ding'. He entered and his finger lightly pressed the button with the large 2 on it. "Alright Cato. Time to see what the hell you want from me," The elevator doors closed shut.

O.o.O

It was an awkward moment for Peeta when he knocked on the door to the living quarters of the District 2 delegation, only to have the door slammed in his face by the girl he recognized as the female tribute. In the 30 second pause in which he debated what to do, there was some noise inside the room, a little shouting, and finally the loud bang of a door being shut forcefully. Then, the door in front of Peeta opened again. This time, he was greeted by the large form of Cato, complete with the piercing blue eyes and the very arrogant grin. "Yo. Loverboy. Finally decided to show up, huh?" Without waiting for Peeta's reply or consent, he grabbed the black duffel and slung it over his shoulder as if it was weightless. He went inside, leaving Peeta to follow cautiously.

The entrance hall was spectacular. Even compared to the luxurious accommodations on the 12th floor, this was fantastic. _We didn't even have an entrance hall._ Peeta thought to himself with a touch of bitterness. The lower districts were always being favored and here was no exception. The floorboards were of the finest rosewood, polished immaculately. All over the sides were great orange and golden drapes made of what looked to Peeta like silk. "Wow…." Peeta couldn't help but let the word slip out of his mouth. This was just the entrance hall too. "This is….wow,"

Cato gave a small chuckle in reply. "It's alright," he said with a shrug. Peeta felt the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. This was just alright. Cato probably had all sorts of grandeur living back in District 2. _He probably thinks I'm some barbaric moron_ Peeta thought to himself shyly, before blinking. _Why do I even care anyways? I don't give a damn what Cato thinks about me._ Lightly smacking himself on the side of his head as if that could remove the thoughts from his head, he followed the muscular blond in front of him.

They came to the living room, and Cato tossed Peeta's bag carelessly onto a cream couch, before jumping onto said couch himself. The living room was equally as spectacular with the same wood and drapes. And a carpet that was probably made out of cashmere. _They sure live it up here._ He stood, lost in his thoughts, before noticing that Cato was staring at him with an intent gaze. "What?! Why the hell are you staring at me?" _You bastard_. Peeta added in his head with a frown.

Cato laughed lightly, making Peeta turn red. The bastard was laughing at him like he was some little kid. "You're funny. Now sit down," he said in a tone that made it clear he fully expected Peeta to comply. The young man considered refusing just to stick it to Cato, but decided against it. Best keep the agro to a minimum. Sitting down in the very plush upholstery, Peeta glared at Cato.

"Screw the chat. Why the hell did you choose me? Is this some sick kinda revenge? Making me work against Katniss or something?!" Peeta's voice rose louder and louder as he spoke until he was shouting. Cato just stared at him still which only furthered Peeta's fury. "Well?! Muttation got your tongue?" He saw Cato wince at that one slightly, and smugly folded his arms, glad to have disturbed Cato.

The blond, having recovered from Peeta's jab at his death, twisted his neck with a pop. "Let's get something strait loverboy. I chose you 'cause I wanted to. That's all the reason you're getting for now. It wasn't some deep-set plot for revenge. I'm not that shallow."

"I think I have the right to know!" Peeta hollered these words at the boy across him. He was red in the face now, restraint long gone.

"No, you don't. I decide what you have the right to know. Understand this, loverboy. I get what I want. It's a fact of life. And I wanted you. Get over it,"

"That fact of life didn't save you last time we met, did it," Peeta muttered, and Cato stood up suddenly, fists clenched tightly. He was shaking out of what Peeta assumed was rage, and his brow was furrowed. A vein in his neck bulged, making him look even more muscled and brutish than usual.

"….Your rooms down the hall. Next to mine. I'll see you tomorrow morning," He grabbed Peeta's back and tossed it at the baker's chest roughly, making the young man let out an 'oof' as it impacted. "Watch out for Lumi. She hates me for choosing you, and hates you for it more. G'night," With that he left, leaving Peeta breathing heavily and still angry. There was nothing to do about it now though, so he grabbed his bag and stormed loudly down the hall. He saw the figure of Cato slip into a room and assumed that the room next to it was his, since Cato had said so.

But there were two rooms next to Cato's. Peeta chose the one on the right, closest to him. Opening the door, he was greeted by darkness. Blindly and loudly searching the wall for a switch, he froze when something cool and seemingly sharp pressed against his neck.

"I don't know what the fuck you've done to get Cato all interested in you, but I don't like it," A cool voice said into his ear. He shivered. The voice, obviously female, sounded like what Peeta thought ice would sound like if it could speak. It was cold, unfeeling, and scared him more than anything he had ever heard. "Whatever you're doing to get him all hot and bothered about you, stop. Otherwise, I'll stop you like a clock," To emphasize her point, she lightly pulled the cool metal against Peeta's neck, making a small cut.

"H-Hot and bothered? What the hell are you talki-" He was cut off when she pulled the knife away and he felt a foot against his back kicking him outside the room. The baker went sprawling into the hallway, and moment later his bag was chucked at him and landed on his face. The door slammed shut, and Peeta jumped to his feet, banging hard on the door with his fist. "Oh yeah? Well, screw you!" He shouted, before grabbing his bag again and storming into the room on the other side of Cato's room. He heard a voice call from the room between his and the girls.

"I warned you, loverboy!" Peeta ignored it, growling as he stormed into his room and angrily threw his bag against the wall in the direction of where he assumed Cato's bed was. It crashed against the wall loudly before falling to the ground with a light 'thump'. Peeta just stood there for a few minutes, seething. He hated this, and both of them. As far as he was concerned, Cato had chosen possibly the worst mentor. Peeta had no interest in saving either of their lives in the slightest.

_He should just go back to being dead_, He thought angrily, starting to take of his shirt in preparation for bed. But as he thought the words he felt a twinge in his stomach. Suddenly feeling very guilty about his mind's raging, Peeta just stripped down into his boxers quickly. After brushing his teeth and was fully ready, he crawled under the silk sheets. _What have I gotten myself into this time? I don't know if I can do this,_ Peeta sighed, turning and tossing restlessly. _But it's my job to do as much as I can to save Cato and that girl. As much as I hate it, I'm going to have to try. And what did she mean hot and bothered? _His thoughts muddled and confused, Peeta eventually drifted into a restless sleep, dreams plagued with Catos and knives and darkness.


	5. They'll Know Who You Are

**Hi everyone! Sorry I've been a while in the making of this chapter. Vacation caught up with my time and whatnot (jetlag is not fun) so I wasn't able to do much. Sorry again! I hope to make up for it with a longer chapter then usual.**

**I have, amazingly, reached the point where I've gotten so many reviews that I can't possibly give a shoutout to them all. So please know that, even if you don't appear on this list below, I truly appreciated the time you took to write your thoughts. So thank you very much.**

**Through Darkness And Light:**** AHHH! I KNOW YOU! YOU WROTE THAT DODGEBALL FIC WITH CATO AND PEETA! I LOVED THAT ONE! But, in seriousness, thank you very much for the notices of my dismal punctuation. Up to now, I've been attempting to write on my ipad (vacation = no computer access really), so I overlooked a lot. But I'm back on a real keyboard now, so I hope this is better. And thank you also for all the support.**

**Hungerhead9478****: Umm….I just did? I don't really know how ideas come, they just do. But I'm glad you find it awesome. And there's always love for Cato here.**

**Echo Hellfire****: That would be horrifying. Cato'd just run rampant with it and win in the first 5 minutes of the games. Cornucopia massacre. And there's nothing wrong with emotocons! Emotocon haters are no fun! :/**

**LoneWolfie****: It certainly seems that it was a popular line. Far more then I was expecting. I don't think you'll have to wait long for that realization though. It'll get there for sure. Very very soon, in fact. And I look forward to you posting it!**

**XTheSonofHadesX****: Well, I'm glad you find it so original. I'm trying to not make it too far away from the books, but also not to similar. That Goldilocks Zone thing. So thank you!**

**WholeWheatWaffles****: Ahaha, triple review. Well, it was a premise I hadn't really seen before, at least not the way I imagined it, so I thought "what the heck," and decided to write this. And I'm glad you liked it, though I'm curious if you (or anyone) got why I picked that metaphor. Internet research is super handy for creative names that are relevant to characters.**

**Once again, thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read it. I appreciate every single one of you immensely!**

**And now….enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Peeta got up very early and had himself a quick breakfast. Over the next three days, Cato and Lumi would be at the training center in the basement. During this time, it was his and the other mentor's job to start working with other mentors and build alliances, as well as start working with potential sponsors to get deals. Being a mentor for a Career tribute, his alliances were fairly easy to deal with. District 1's tributes, and District 4's. If there was anyone else particularly impressive that Cato or Lumi were interested in, they'd tell him and he would have to go to that district's mentors also. More complicated were the sponsors. Cato and Lumi would both have many people trying to sponsor them and he would have to sort that all out. Get an impression of how much they would give. Keep them interested. It would be a long day for him. With a sigh, he left the dining room and walked out onto the balcony.

Leaning on the metal frame of the balcony he gazed out over the expanse of the Capitol. It was so noisy and alive with all its bright lights and cars and concerts. He would never get used to it.

"What are you thinking, loverboy?" Peeta spun around quickly as Cato's voice spoke. The large boy was standing in the frame between the balcony and the inside. He walked out, coming over to Peeta.

"None of your business," Peeta growled in reply. Just because he was stuck in this situation didn't mean he had to be friendly.

"Don't be like that. We're partners, you and me. You're getting me through this and I'm getting you fame," He swung his arm over Peeta's shoulders. The smaller blond recoiled from under his arms, getting away from him quickly.

"Cato! Let's make something very clear here! I may be forced to help you, but I don't like you. At all. We're not friends, or partners, or anything. Get that through your thick skull!" His fists were balled, breathing heavily. "I don't know why you chose me, but you shouldn't have. I feel nothing but loathing for you. It's your fault I lost my leg!" For emphasis, he stuck out the metal working of his lower leg. "Don't fool yourself that I'm doing this for fame. Or for you. I'm doing it because it's my job," With a growl, he spun around and stormed into the building, leaving Cato looking rather dumbstruck on the deck. _Oh god, he's going to kill me for that_. As if to confirm his fears, Peeta heard the loud thump of a fist crushing into a wall.

o.O.o

Peeta woke up the morning of the third day with a headache. He had had a horrible time sleeping, waking up several times throughout the night. During those moments, he had just sat in bed, surrounded by darkness, and thought about his situation. As he blinked himself awake and got up into a sitting position, a small chuckle came from his left. His head flew to the left, fully alert now, and saw Cato leaning against the wall smugly.

"Cato! What the hell are you doing here!" Peeta growled angrily at the big boy across the room from him, instinctively pulling the sheets higher over his body. He was still unsure if Cato would exact some sort of revenge for his words three days ago. The boy hadn't done anything to him yet, but Peeta still was cautious. Cato chuckled again. Peeta frowned.

"Relax Loverboy. I'm not here to peek at your unimpressive figure," He grinned when Peeta snorted. "It's 10:00. You're late. We were all waiting for you, so I decided to come and get you,"

Peeta blushed, embarrassed at his oversleeping. "Just get the hell out and let me get dressed," He muttered. Cato replied with another one of his cocky smirks and gave Peeta a mocking salute before leaving. Peeta grumbled to himself as he hastily slipped some clothes on. Quickly rushing out to the central room he muttered hastily apologies to everyone. Lumi scoffed loudly, but Peeta ignored her.

"At last. Thank you for coming," A cool voice spoke. It was soft, but not freezing like Lumi's. Peeta looked at the woman across the table curiously. She sat back in the metal chair with impeccable posture and a refinement characteristic of all District Two residents. But in her eyes he saw strong determination and dedication. "I am Lyme, a former victor just like yourself. I am the other mentor for these two," She leaned forward, eyes boring into Peeta's skull and he had to stop himself from taking a step back. Such was the ferocity in the gaze. "Peeta, I don't know why Cato chose you," Her eyes flicked over to the blond, who suddenly looked extraordinarily uncomfortable, before returning to Peeta. "And to be honest, I really don't care. But let's get something strait. You may come from District Twelve, but you are now of District Two. I don't expect any sentiment or regret interfering with your abilities to help these two, whatever those abilities may be. Have I made myself clear?"

"C-Crystal," Peeta stammered in response. Lyme nodded once, returning to her casual position in her chair. Peeta sat down, gazing over at Lumi. She was ignoring him, eyes leering at Cato. _Someone holds a grudge_ He thought to himself, before looking over at Cato. The blond had been staring at Peeta, but when Peeta caught his gaze he smirked and looked at Lyme instead. _What a prick_ Peeta thought to himself. He also turned to Lyme, only to notice her looking between Cato and himself with something akin to amusement. _I wonder what she's thinking…_ Peeta shrugged it off as she opened her mouth.

"So, the interviews are tonight. You'll both spend 3 hours with each of us. Peeta'll take the content, since we all saw how easy he is with his tongue," Peeta saw Cato run his tongue over his bottom lip and shivered. That was just a weird reaction. "And I'll handle the presentation, as I most likely know something more about refinement then Mr. Mellark," Lumi laughed loudly at this, and Peeta's ears turned red. That was a low blow. But Lyme didn't really seem to care, plowing on. "Cato, you'll be with me first. Lumi, with Peeta," The news that she'd have to spend any time at all with Peeta shut Lumi up quickly, and Peeta couldn't help but be a bit smug about that. "Now, let us begin," Without another word, she stood up and exited into the opposite room, leaving Cato to rush after her. _At least someone can put that brute into his place_, Peeta thought, before turning to Lumi.

"Well, let's put our mutual loathing aside and try and get something done, shall we?"

Lumi grudgingly nodded, and the two began discussing her merits and strategy.

The three hours passed rather quickly, much to Peeta's surprise. They had settled on an angle for her, quiet but deadly. They were going for a style where every word she spoke would be listened to with deep interest, and would always show everyone else that she intended on ending their lives. Not particularly pleasant at all, but it worked for her. Though the animosity between the two hadn't gone, it had dissipated a bit. Peeta, after a few mistakes early, had really gotten into the work and proved very good at it. He knew just what kind of direction she should go with and how to present it. He was good with people, he'd always know that. But this was different.

When their time was up, Lumi stood quickly. Peeta could tell she still didn't like him, but it wasn't quite as ferocious as before. With a very quick and small nod, she quickly left the room in the direction of Lyme. Peeta lay back into the chair with a sigh. This was ok. He would rather be doing this for Kain and Grace, but he was sure Haymitch was as perfectly adept as he was, if not more so. As he relaxed for a bit, Cato came into the room. His big bulk seemed even larger than before. Peeta quickly noticed the cause of this; his shoulders were far more upright and it made him even taller and more imposing. Lyme's posture lessons seemed to have paid off.

The large blond came over and sat across from Peeta, staring at him deeply. Peeta sighed, before leaning forward in the his own chair. "Alright Cato, let's get going. I think the angle you used last ye-"

"Aren't you wondering why I chose you?" Cato's words cut Peeta off, leaving the boy silent as Cato continued to speak. "Lumi told me about your session with her. She said you were fantastic," He grinned as Peeta's eyes widened a bit. "She also said not to tell you, so I'll end up dead if you speak about it," He put a finger on his lips with a wink. "That's why I chose you Peeta. I watched your interview last year, and you know how to woo people into liking you," He leaned forward, and Peeta instinctively leaned back in his chair. Cato was getting closer now, leaving his chair and on his knees in front of Peeta. "You have a skill with words that makes everyone want to like you," He got closer now, his face inches away from Peeta's. Cato's hands were on both of the armrests, boxing Peeta into the chair. "It's something I've never been very good at," He was whispering now, and Peeta felt his heart beat faster. He had no idea what was going on and it was starting to scare him. "It's one of the many things I really envy about you," With these last whispered words, he backed off and returned to his chair, leaving Peeta squashed into the back of his chair with wide eyes and pink cheeks. "So. Loverboy. Tell me what to say,"

"R-r-right," Peeta stammered. _What the hell was that?!_ "Well, I think y-you should go with the same angle from last year," _He was so close! And what was with that voice! _"It showed your guts and ruthlessness, which is your big asset," Cato frowned at that.

"What if I don't want to have everyone think I'm a psychotic killing machine?" He asked. Peeta blinked. Cato had changed. This was certainly not what the Cato of old would have been worried about. In fact, just the opposite would have been the case. The old Cato would have been worried about not being ruthless enough.

"I don't think you're like that," The words came out of his mouth before Peeta could stop them, and the effect was instant. Cato's eyes widened a bit and brightened, and the sides of his mouth moved up in a grin.

"I'm glad. But anyways, I've still got to make sure everyone knows I'm the best. 'Cause I am. And I'll kill anyone who disagrees," He nodded to himself, as if he had had a particularly remarkable insight. Peeta relaxed a bit. This was the Cato he knew, the one that had cut his leg. Of course, he did sound like a killing machine, but Peeta didn't quite think him psychotic. And he'd seen the tapes of the last games. When Clove had died, Cato had truly seemed upset. He seemed to care. Peeta was sure that somewhere, deep deep down under his rough and tough exterior, there was a different Cato. One who actually cared about people who meant something to him. Encouraged by this thought, the baker delved into Cato's preparations

"That's it. We need to go for that angle. You're the best, you know it, and you need to make them all know it too," He swung his arm over the side of his chair, hand to his mouth. "Here, pretend I'm Flickerman. I'll ask you some questions and I want you to make me remember that you're a force to be reckoned with," Cato nodded once, smirking a bit. "So, Cato, what do you think of this year's competition?"

"They've got no chance. They're just as weak as they were last time,"

"Oh? But you lost last time, didn't you?" Cato's brow furrowed at Peeta's question, his eyes darkening in fury and Peeta was afraid he was going to get a fist to the face.

"Yeah. I did. That Katniss girl took me out to save loverboy. But not this time. This time I show no mercy, no restraint. I am Cato, tribute of District 2, and I will remove anyone who prevents me from winning," His voice had gone all deep and rough. It was dark and murderous.

Peeta paused and remembered to breathe. Cato was overwhelming. His determination and dedication to winning was quite something. It was cold. It was ruthless. And it scared the living daylights out of Peeta Mellark.

"….Yeah. That's it," Peeta nodded slowly, and Cato smirked cockily. "They'll all know exactly who you are," It seemed that Cato didn't need any more practice, but they did it anyways. For a large portion of their time, the two worked on preparing Cato for his interview, going through potential questions and responses. When he wasn't being daunting and aggressive, Cato seemed rather relaxed and content. _So this is what he's like out of the battlefield._ Peeta mused privately while Cato talked about his upbringing in District 2. _He's actually not a completely horribly person. To fight like this is just how he was brought up. To bring glory to his District is all he's ever known. I wonder if I'd be like this if I'd grown up like he did_. As Peeta came out of his thoughts, he noticed Cato staring at him with amusement. He realized that Cato'd finished talking but Peeta hadn't noticed. His cheeks flushed slightly. "Sorry, sorry," He muttered. Cato laughed in reply.

"You're fine. It's adorable when you do that," He grinned again. Peeta shuffled uncomfortably in his chair.

"Why do you keep saying that….that I'm adorable or something," Peeta asked bitterly. He didn't like being looked down on, and that was all Cato ever did to him. "Isn't that the kinda thing you say to a girl?"

"Well, maybe I want to make you my girl, loverboy. Ever considered that?" Cato's voice had dropped half an octave, extraordinarily serious. But, he rebounded so quickly Peeta started to wonder if it'd ever gone down. "Anyways, we're done. Time's up. I gotta go get changed and meet my stylist. See you tonight loverboy," He got up and started to leave, but Peeta grabbed his wrist. It was a reflex, and he immediately regretted it seeing the look in Cato's eyes. Letting go quickly, he stood up.

"Cato….are you…..gay?" He asked cautiously, ready to run away at any moment. Who knew how a guy like Cato would react to such a question.

"That's a very interesting question loverboy. I don't quite know," With that, he left, leaving Peeta staring at where he'd been moments ago.

_I'm starting to think Cato had other motivations for choosing me. Other then wanting my help….this is going to be a problem._ Peeta sighed to himself and turned around, walking to his room. He had to change and get ready himself. He would be in the audience and there was the chance that he might show up on camera. No doubt the topic of Cato selecting Peeta would come up. It was going to be another long night.

o.O.o

It was several hours later that Peeta, Lyme, Lumi, and Cato were walking to the grand stage where the interviews were being held. Cato and Lumi's stylists had dressed them in matching outfits. For Cato, a dark jacket and black collared shirt with a turquoise tie. His hair was spiked up in the front, giving him a large point in the center. Lumi had a black dress with short black heels on her feet. The hems of the dress were all turquoise also, with a necklace of black iron and a large turquoise stone in the center. Cato's jacket was intentionally made a bit tight to show off his physique and muscles. This was all to gain the attention of sponsors, but it was a bit of a façade. They'd all seen him last year, they knew what he was. The majority of it was all formality now.

It was in a small outcropping to the side where they waited. With a loud cheer from the crowd, Caesar Flickerman came out from the back onto the stage. He bowed a few times, his white teeth dazzling. This year, he had dyed his hair a dark forest green, with a equal color on his eyebrows and lips. _He looks like he's really ill._ Peeta thought to himself with a small chuckle. Cato eyed him curiously for a second then went back to watching. Caesar say down in one of the chairs on the stage, still grinning widely.

"Welcome everyone! It's good to be here again! You all know me! And, perhaps for the first time, you all know our tributes too! But some of them have been...away for a while, so let's revisit who they are! Are you ready for déjà-vu?" The crowd roared its affirmation and Caesar nodded largely. "Alright then! First up, from District 1, a young man who participated in the 29th Hunger Games, it's…..Duke!" The crowd roared again as the young man stepped onto the stage, waving to the crowd. "So Duke, tell us…"

The first District's interviews went quickly, and then it was Cato's turn. "Wish me luck, loverboy," He said with a cocky grin.

"…Good luck," Peeta said quietly, but Cato heard him. With a triumphant grin he walked out onto the stage. The crowd went wild. Cato had been popular last year and his return was one of the highlights of this games. He sat down and nodded at Caesar, who returned the gesture.

"So, Cato. What's it like to be back?" The questions began.

"Not bad Caesar, not bad at all," Cato replied.

"Everyone saw your performance last year. You were quite something. The odds for you were as good as 2:1 at one point, a new record. Where'd it all go wrong?"

"Well, I underestimated that Katniss girl. She and loverboy over there were quite the pair. Clove and I might have beaten them though, if that 11 hadn't taken her from me," There were sympathetic noises from the audience at this and Caesar nodded solemnly.

"Did you and her have a thing then? Romantically, I mean,"

"Nah. But we we're the best of friends. We actually grew up together, you know. She lived down the street from me," Peeta could tell Cato was tiring of the questions about last games. Caesar noticed also, and did what he did best.

"You caused quite the stir by choosing Peeta Mellark as your mentor you know,"

"I certainly hope so. I'm all about messing people up," The audience laughed at that.

"Well, why'd you do it?" Everyone went silent now. They were all waiting for the answer to the question they had all been wondering themselves.

"Because I figured it'd be best to have one of the people that killed me. Clearly, they were better than me in something, and I needed to fix that. And I sure as hell wasn't choosing that girl Katniss,"

"I see," Caesar sounded a bit disappointed, but Cato grinned.

"Of course, that's not the whole reason Caesar. But I'm afraid the other part is a little secret between me and loverboy," Cato turned and looked straight at Peeta as the camera's all focused on the baker. Peeta felt his cheeks go pink and refused to look anywhere but the floor. A knowing gasp came from the crowd and Caesar's eyes widened.

"Cato! I see you're trying to wedge yourself between the star-crossed lovers' relationship!"

"Damn strait I am. And I'll win too. No matter what. Just like this games. Nobody's gonna beat me in the Arena, and Katniss Everdeen isn't gonna beat me out here. Be sure of it!" With that, he stood up and pointed strait at Katniss, eyes narrowed. The camera's turned to her. Her eyes were tight and furious. Not about Peeta. They weren't on very good terms, but had to follow through with the relationship to save their families. She was furious that Cato, though unknowingly, was endangering everyone she held dear. And challenging her. She stood up and leered back at him in return.

"Well, it seems we have another dramatic twist this games everyone!" Caesar said. "Let's give it up for the bold and confidant Cato!" The crowd went wild as Cato gave them a final wave and walked off of the stage, strait over to Peeta. The camera's followed him as he went and grabbed Peeta in a bear hug and lifted him off the ground. The crowd cheered as Peeta's ears and face went bright red.

"L-let me go," He said quietly to Cato, who complied. The District 2 tribute turned and ignored Peeta's face as he watched Lumi go up and her interview started.

o.O.o

"Last, but certainly not least, we come to District 12! You all know last year's victors well, and it seems they've still got themselves caught up in drama!" The crowd cheered. "First off, having participated in the 64th Hunger Games, Kain!"

The large boy with dark hair walked onto the stage stiffly. _He's just like Katniss…..and Gale_. He frowned in acknowledgement that Katniss and Gale were similar. She may not like him, and he may be rather annoyed with her, but Peeta had loved Katniss ever since he was young. Time hadn't changed that. That was part of why the whole Cato thing was such a problem.

"Well, hello Kain. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Caesar asked with a smile.

"Not long enough, I'm afraid Caesar," Kain said with a frown. Caesar started overdramatically.

"Aren't you glad to be alive again?"

"Well yeah. But let me tell you, coming back was like the worst hangover you can imagine," The crowd laughed. "Plus, being dead and all was the most restful experience," He grinned now, and Peeta noticed the difference between him and Gale. Gale wouldn't have been like this. He would have been like Katniss, struggling not to show his deep resentment of everyone in the room.

"So Kain, tell us about the capitol. How has it changed in the years you've been away?"

"That's a funny question Caesar. It hasn't really changed at all! I swear some of the people I've seen I saw all those years ago, and they look the exact same!" The crowd laughed again. They were eating this up. Caesar made a hasty action of pulling out a mirror and looking himself over.

"I certainly hope that applies to me!" Kain grinned and nodded at Caesar's words. The interview continued as such for a while until Kain was almost out of time. "Well, we have time for one last question. You're a big boy Mr. Hawthorne, and are more than capable of tearing most people apart! So, are there any people who should watch out for you?"

"Besides everyone, you mean?" Kain asked and Caesar nodded with a flashing grin. "Well yeah, actually. There's one person I've got it out for, and plan on killing, even if it costs me my life," Everyone went silent now, even Caesar, as Kain said this.

Finally, Caesar spoke. "And who is that, Kain? Who do you want to kill so badly?"

"Cato,"

* * *

**So guys, I was wondering. Would it be to sacrilegious for me to make up my own quarter quell arena? Or should I stick with the very cool clock one. I don't know what to do really, and was curious on all of your opinions. As always, thank you for reading, and reviews are super appreciated! Even negative critical ones!**


	6. No Regrets

**Hey you guys! Another chapter here for your reading pleasure (I hope). First off, sorry all. You don't get to find out Kain's motive yet. I've gotta keep some surprises up my sleeves. It's been a long time so sorry, but the chapters are getting longer too! If that's any sort of reconciliation. I'll try to be faster from now on. Try.**

**And now, time for shoutouts! Again, I apologize if you don't show up here and please don't think you aren't loved. **

**SakuraDrops141: Well, I'm all about shaking things up. I have several very large turns planned in the future, some not too far away. Be prepared!**

**TylerStories: I might. I think I'm getting an idea of what I want the arena to be. I'm glad you liked the chapter though. **

**HungerHead4978: I'm glad. I liked that part too. Cato's so bold, but he has no idea what he's getting involved with. Umm...what if just part of it was a forest? And it was different than the usual forests? Would that be ok?**

**Rolyn: Umm...ok! Please don't have a heart attack or something! **

**Nobody: Yeah, I think they can be overdone too. I'll try and keep them on the down low, if there are any at all. We'll see how it goes, eh?**

**lincolnloglog89: Alright, well I'm doing it. And there will be plenty of really big twists ahead. I have some huge ones planned. Just have to get that far in the story. But Peeta can't afford to be so oblivious anymore.**

**Echo Hellfire: Yup, he does what he wants. And I certainly don't intend for Peeta to fall head-over-heels for him at all. Cato's gonna have to work for this. I'm not giving away anything more, so we'll see indeed.**

**And now, please enjoy! **

* * *

"As much as I really want to ask why, I'm afraid our time is up!" The crowd let out groans of disapproval and disappointment as Kain stood up. "Come now folks. I'm sure we'll all find out in due time why this young man has a vendetta against Cato. But for now, let's give the confidant and fearless Kain a hand!" The audience roared its approval now, letting everyone know how much it loved the drama. "Lastly, we have the young girl from District 12, Grace!" She walked onto the stage and sat down as her interview began.

Peeta glanced nervously at Katniss. She looked at him with tight eyebrows. He knew that look all too well. It was her 'We need to talk' look. He nodded slowly at her and she returned the gesture. Grace was speaking now in her quiet voice, talking of the last time she had been on this stage. Her interview went on for a few minutes longer before wrapping up smoothly. The crowd cheered and roared for Grace and she smiled shyly and curtsied. _They did well with her,_ Peeta thought to himself. _People will like her. I'm glad._

Peeta's gaze now wandered to his Tribute. Cato was leering at Kain from across the Tribute's row with a scowl. It wasn't an attractive face, making him look even more murderous then most people assumed he was. Peeta could only guess what he was thinking, though the boy imagined it was probably something to do with killing Kain in a slow and painful manner. Cato cracked his knuckles menacingly, confirming Peeta's idea that involved bad things happening to Kain. _I can't make up my mind about him… _Peeta was furious, of course, at Cato's actions. But this wasn't the time to act upon them. That confrontation would be for later. As the interview session came to a close all the tributes and their mentors and stylists left the large stadium and made their respective ways back to their rooms. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later. Especially you," Peeta added sternly to Cato, who actually managed to look sheepish. Then he turned and left in the direction of the District 12 delegation.

o.O.o

"Well what are we going to do about him?!" Katniss said loudly. Peeta looked around nervously but fortunately there was nobody around to overhear them. "Does he realize what kind of danger he's putting us in? That this little thing of his could get you and me killed, not to mention everyone we love? Not that he'd even care," Katniss spat bitterly, folding her arms. Peeta knew that she was like this out of fear for her family and Gale, but he couldn't help but get slightly irritated.

"Of course he doesn't know, since I haven't told him. And that's unfair. He's not actually that bad, really. When he's not being a jerk," Katniss raised an eyebrow at his defence of Cato.

"When did you get so close to the guy that almost killed you?"

"Stuff happened. Let's not get into it,"

"Do you…like him too?" She whispered quietly, looking at him with eyes that made Peeta feel guilty. His heart throbbed. He really did love this girl, despite all her faults. Even when she had said that it had all been an act for the last Games, he had never fully believed her. Not really. There had been some moments, one in particular, where he truly thought she loved him back. There still were, every now and then. This was one of them.

"No. I don't," Peeta said with a firm conviction in his voice. "Not in the slightest. But…I don't think I would mind becoming his friend. He's really cocky, and can be an arrogant prick, but sometimes he's actually a pretty decent guy," Katniss looked into his eyes and he gazed right back, daring her to challenge him. She didn't.

"I'd just…try and steer him away from this crush he has. Do whatever you can. I'm sure it's only a fling anyways," Upon seeing the slightly hurt expression on Peeta's face she smiled softly and put a comforting hand on Peeta's shoulder. "Not because of you. But really, do you think a guy like Cato could ever really be interested in such a sweet guy like you. Remember how he was all into Glimmer in the last games? That's the kinda person he likes, I'd imagine. People just as…aggressive as him,"

Peeta looked at her, than just shrugged. She laughed softly. "You know, I quite like it when we're not furious with each other. We should do this more often,"

"I agree," Peeta grinned at her. "Well, I have to go. They'll be showing the scores in a few minutes.

"Right. Catch you around, Peeta," Katniss said.

"For sure," Peeta turned and walked to the elevator. There were two and he picked the one on the right, stepping in as the doors opened with a light 'bing'.

What he didn't notice was the large bulky form of a blond male hiding around the wall from where he and Katniss had been talking. Cato watched the doors close in front of Peeta with eyes full of doubt, unsure what exactly he was getting into.

o.O.o

Peeta knocked on the door and it opened instantly. Lumi looked at him with a neutral expression before walking off with a slight 'hmph'. Peeta crossed the threshold with a slight smile. _At least she's not slamming it in my face. _He thought to himself as he entered. Immediately walking into the central living room he sat down on the large couch. Lyme was already settled in a chair, looking ornate and refined as always. Lumi was sitting in another chair opposite of her, while both the stylists were sitting on a loveseat to the side. The two of them, Mayce and Pluriet, were married and had been the District 2 stylists for the last 15 Hunger Games. Peeta actually quite liked them. They were good people, if a bit detached from reality. Like most Capitol people, they didn't see the Games as something wrong. But other than that, they were cheery and good-natured.

"Where's Cato?"

Everyone looked around as if expecting the boy to have appeared before Mayce just shrugged.

"No idea. He left earlier, saying he had 'something important to do' but I haven't seen him since,"

"Huh," Peeta frowned, thinking out loud. "What could have been so important to potentially miss the scor-"

"I'm here I'm here!" Cato said loudly, rushing into the room with a small smirk. "No need to get so upset about me, loverboy," He ruffled Peeta's hair with a hand, making the younger jerk away.

"Don't do that. I'm not a little kid you know,"

"Sure you aren't," With that Cato sat down onto the couch, leaving Peeta to grumble and complain to himself. "Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"No, nothing's been aired yet," replied Lyme, cool and collected as always.

"Fantastic,"

"Shh, its starting!" Pluriet said. Peeta couldn't help a small smile now. They were all just like one big family really. He felt like an outsider and shuffled uncomfortably. The only seat left was next to Cato, and he didn't really feel that keen on sitting there after the events of the interview.

"Come on loverboy. I promise not to bite," Peeta looked up as Cato patted the seat next to him with a wide grin. Peeta sighed but smiled just a little.

"Alright, but no funny business,"

"No promises there but I'll do my best,"

o.O.o

"And now it's time for Glimmer!" Caesar Flickerman's voice came across the screen to inform them.

"Oh, right. She came back too, huh?" Peeta mused outloud. Cato grunted in reply.

"Yeah. She did,"

Her score flashed across the screen, a nine.

"Same as last year," Peeta said. He looked curiously over at Cato. "Reckon you'll get the top score this year?"

"I better damn get it. That Everdeen girl of yours beat me, the witch,"

Peeta frowned. "Hey, don't be mean to Katniss. It's not her fault she was better then you!"

"Shut up loverboy. Or I'll shut you up myself,"

"Oh? I thought you had a thing for me? And now you're threatening me?" Peeta folded his arms with a raised eyebrow. It was mean, he knew, bringing Cato's feelings into it. But Cato'd insulted Katniss, something he could not allow to slide. "Is that any way to woo someone?"

Cato stared at him for a second, all the rest of the room watching the pair in silence. Peeta leered at Cato, furious. He'd called the girl he loved a witch. That was unforgivable. "Just accept she's stronger then you and move on, you big oaf," Cato's lower lip moved up slightly, his hands in tight fists. "That's why I love her. She's clever, beautiful, and above all else, stron-"

A fist collided with the side of Peeta's head. He fell back into the cushion of the couch, preventing any more damage. Nevertheless, his cheek ached. Cato's knuckle had collided right under his eye and Peeta was sure there'd be a bruise there the next morning. Cato stared at Peeta in shock before looking down at his right hand in a blank gesture.

"Peeta...I'm so sorry. I...I..."

"Save it Cato," Peeta growled, standing up and wobbling a bit. Cato reached forward to support him but Peeta beat him away with his left hand. "I was fooling myself, thinking you were a better person. That we could maybe be friends, despite everything last year," He growled. "You've not changed at all. You're still the same angry brute from the last games," With that, Peeta wobbled out to the kitchen, clutching the side of his face. He needed to ice it before it started swelling. Grabbing a plastic bag and filling it with ice from the freezer, Peeta stormed off to his room. Everyone else in the living room stared at Cato, but when he glared furiously at them they all returned their attention quickly to Caesar's face. Even Lyme didn't challenge Cato's television was still continuing its broadcast.

"and from District 2, Cato, with an eleven,"

o.O.o

The next morning Peeta was in the dining hall munching on toast. Lumi entered from behind, grabbing her own food and sitting strait across from him. He glanced up at her, waiting for a sneer or snort. Instead, he got only silence and a blank expression.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her, placing his toast aside. She folded her hands before looking at him strait in the eyes.

"Would you think and less of me if I said yes?" She asked him with a deep note of seriousness in her voice.

"Of course not,"

"Yeah. I am a bit. It's already cost me my life once. I don't really want to experience dying all over again,"

"I can...only try to imagine what that feels like," Peeta said somberly and she nodded her thanks. They both returned to their respective meals, Lumi lightly eating a bowl of some Capitol Cereal. Hunger Games Crunch. Peeta was suprised that she'd be OK with eating that considering the situation she'd be thrust into in less then two hours.

"You should be easier on him, you know," She spoke suddenly and caught Peeta off guard. "He really does like you. I know that for a fact," She set her spoon down with a small clink. "I've seen how you are with that Katniss girl. You don't really get along well, do you?" Her expression showed she didn't really need an answer. She was far more observant then Peeta had given her credit for.

"I..We..." Peeta spluttered, trying to think of something to say. He eventually settled on a "how do you know?".

"Well. After he...hit you, he was really miserable. He wasn't even excited about his eleven. Just kept on mumbling about how he needed to show you how sorry he was. And so I...went with him to his room. He was upset and, lets be honest, he is very very hot. So I tried to, you know, seduce him. Told him that I'd make him feel better. And you know what he did? He laughed at me and said 'Sorry, but I won't sleep with anyone but Peeta. Even if that means I never get any ever again,'" Peeta turned bright red. Both at the Cato's dedication and the idea of being intimate with him. "I don't know how you feel about him. Maybe you really don't like him at all. Maybe you just want to be friends. Whatever it is, he may not come back after these games. I don't think they'll revive us again. So just try and make up with him. It'd mean a lot to him, I'm sure. Might even give him more reason to stay alive," She shrugged and drunk down the milk from her bowl. Peeta's mouth hung slightly agape as he thought her words over.

"Lumi...thank you,"

"Yeah. I still hate you, you know,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," He grinned at her and she managed a small smile back before leaving. An avox came and collected her dishes and took them to the kitchen. "Hey, Lumi!" He called after her. "What was your score? I didn't hear last night!"

"Ten!" She yelled back before he heard her door close. Peeta sighed. Now for the hard part. Cato.

He grabbed a piece of paper from one of the side rooms that served as his 'office' of sorts and scribbled out a brief note on it.

_Cato,_

_I think we need to have a little talk before today. Meet me on the roof, above District Twelve's floor, at 10:30. _

_The stairs are on the twelfth floor right next to the elevator._

_Peeta_

Satisfied, he slipped it under Cato's door and left the apartment. Cato was awake as light had been visible from under the door. It was 9:55 then and he wanted to get there a bit before Cato.

o.O.o

The door opened and Cato stepped out onto the roof terrace. It was a plain place with concrete floor and a slight rail all around the empty expanse with the odd ventilation shaft or stack here and there. He looked around and saw Peeta leaning lightly against the rail on the other side. He walked over there quickly.

"That's not safe you know, leaning against it like that," He got no immediate reply and sighed. Cato moved forward and also leaned against the rail to Peeta's immediate left. The bigger boy looked at the smaller with a combination of determination and worry.

"It looks like rain, you know..." Peeta murmured. Cato glanced out at the gray clouds that covered the sky above the Capitol. "I've always liked the rain. It was raining the day I gave Katniss bread,"

"Is it always Katniss this and Katniss that with you?" Cato asked angrily with frustration overlapping his voice.

"I love her. A lot. She saved me in the Games. She saved me before that too. Ever since I was a little boy, she's always been saving me. And she never knew it,"

"Why can't I be the one to save you?" Cato's cheeks turned pink as the words slipped out past his mouth. Peeta glanced over curiously and Cato saw a small blush on him also. "I think I love you too. You're just as strong as she is, and in better ways," Cato's arm grabbed Peeta's, turning the boy so that they were facing each other. "I know why you can't. If you and Katniss don't pretend then your family gets killed, right?" Peeta's eyes widened and he blinked twice.

"H-how,"

"I over heard you and her after the interviews," He admitted sheepishly. Peeta raised an eyebrow.

"You were spying on me?"

"People do dumb stuff for those they love?" Cato replied with a shrug. "Sorry. About that and yesterday. I shouldn't have called Katniss a 'witch' and I really shouldn't have hit you. Can you...forgive me?"

_Maybe he has changed..._Peeta thought to himself. The boy in front of him was very different from the Cato he knew. He might be as bloodthirsty and ruthless when it came to the Games, but outside in moments like this he was really just like every other young male who screwed up bad.

"Yeah. I forgive you Cato. Just don't do anything out of bounds again, alright?"

"That's going to be a problem," Cato admitted, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because of this," Cato said, before grabbing the back of Peeta's head and pulling him close. Cato pressed his lips against Peeta's hardly before letting it relax into a soft kiss. Peeta's eyes widened and he started to push Cato off but the larger blond had already let go.

"Cato..."

"I might die soon. I wanted to do that just in case. No regrets," He pat Peeta on the shoulder before turning around. "Catch you around one more time, loverboy," He put his hands into his pockets and trodded off the roof to the stairs. He descended down, leaving Peeta alone as a gust of wind came and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I...think I have a regret though. Not figuring out how I feel about you," He whispered, staring at the stairs.

o.O.o

"Go on in," Peeta nodded at the white-ordained Peacekeeper and entered the room. Pluriet smiled knowingly at him and left. Cato had requested that Peeta be the last person he see before the Games began, much like how Cinna had been Katniss' last games.

"Are you gonna wish me luck?" Cato asked, face tight and somber. He'd spent the rest of last night with the other Careers figuring out a strategy and hadn't seen Peeta, who'd been with sponsors trying to get Cato what he could.

"I'm sure you don't need it," He said back with a slight smile. Peeta had decided not to mention the kiss. Part of him was furious Cato had violated him so blatantly like that. But another side of him was unsure about how he felt.

"Oh, come on loverboy. Dying man's wish? Not that I'm going to lose. These wimps are gonna be torn to shreds," Peeta sighed. Cato was still quite the bloodthirsty killer when it came to the Games. _I suppose that's a good thing here. But...he's so much more. I think I get that now. If only everyone else could too._

"Alright. 'May the odds be ever in your favor, Mr. Cato,'" Peeta said, mimicking the Capitol accent as much as he could. The young man laughed before walking over to the tube. "Cato?"

"Yeah, loverboy?" He asked, walking into the tube and looking at Peeta with a confidant tightness in his eyes.

"...Come back to me," Peeta said quickly, looking around to not meet Cato's eyes.

Cato grinned. "You bet'cha I will," The sliding door closed over the tube and it began to rise. Peeta watched it lift up until he couldn't see Cato any more. Then, he hurried back so that he could get to the watching screens.

o.O.o

"15...14..." Cato looked around at the other tributes. He caught Lumi's eye and nodded once. She returned the gesture before Cato's eyes moved over to both the District One tributes, giving them both the same signal. Glimmer winked at him as well and he suppressed a sigh. That had been a big mistake.

"9...8..." Cato quickly took in what scenery he could. All around him there seemed to be flat grassland but he could see something in the distance to his right. It looked very white and bright. He looked to his left now and there was the same. Grassland followed by a different terrain in the distance. This side though it was a rich light tan color and Cato could see ripples of heat out there.

"5...4..." Cato closed his eyes and brought Peeta's face to his mind. This time it wasn't just about bringing glory to his district. It was about something so much more important.

"3..." He needed to get back to Peeta. To show the boy that he would always be there for him. This games, he was fighting for Peeta. He had to win.

"2..." This time there was no Katniss. No Peeta either. Everyone else should be easy to take care of. One or two of the tributes looked like threats, but they'd save those for last and group up on them. Then the fighting in the Careers would begin but Cato was sure he'd win that.

"1..." Cato tightened his brow, clenching his hands into fists. This was it. Showtime. Let the bloodbath begin. A feral smirk adorned his features. He'd trained for this all his life, and even after his death he'd come back to do it again. He had this down.

A loud bang resounded and he burst forward towards the cornucopia's dark gray chamber. He was a Career, Tribute of District Two, and by god he would kill anyone who got in his way.

"Let the 75th Annual Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's booming voice resounded over everything as the screams began.


End file.
